Volaris
The Volaris Corporation (stylized as volaris and formerly known legally as Volaris PLC until 2015) was a Peppa-Matthewish navigation, GPS and mapping corporation with its headquarters at Volaris Skypointe (now officially known as Skypointe by Aerscout as of December 2018) in Wyndham, Michigan that was dissolved as a result of a merger with Piggle in 2017. Founded in August 1984 by Michael Volaris as a company that sold printed maps, the digital revolution of the 2000s caused its move to a corporation famous for its digital maps and open-source mapping project, TED by Volaris. In 2015, Volaris was the largest navigation, GPS and mapping corporation by known users in the world (10.19 million), or the third largest, behind Naviplus (from the Suzylands) and PlanGO (from Scunthorpe, Idaho), in terms of regions served (the Britannias and the River Island of Matthew). Products In all regions served *Volaris Online (formerly Digital Maps by Volaris until 2014) (from 2006 till the dissolution) (digital and online maps) *TED by Volaris (formerly Trans-Economic Digitizer for Digital Maps by Volaris until 2014) (from 2012 till the dissolution) (open-source map editor) *Volaris GlobePerks (formerly World Viewer by Volaris until 2014) (since 2005) (now known as Piggle GlobePerks) (globe viewer) In certain regions served *Pluscab by Volaris (since 2010) (now known as Weeze by Piggle) (Contiguous Peppaland only) (rideshare service) *Volaris Altitude (from 2014 till the dissolution) (North Britannia only) (flight radar viewer) *Volaris Stackviewer (from 2003 till the dissolution) (Britannian Union only) (3D viewer) *Volaris Crimefinder (since 2011) (now known as Peprosoft Crimefinder) (Peppaland only) (GIS crime data finder) *Volaris Navigator (from 2012 till the dissolution) (Peppaland only) (GPS and navigation application) Discontinued products Please note that all services that were active until the dissolution are not included. *Volaris Highway Tripper (from 1984 to 2014) (print maps) (discontinued due to the digitalization of all of Volaris' userbase) Membership program Naviplan (formerly the Volaris Navigation Club until 2014) was Volaris' membership service that existed from the beginning of Volaris' digital mapping services in 2006 to the dissolution following the merger with Piggle in 2017. By 2016, Naviplan had more members than any other navigation, GPS and mapping corporation's membership program (whilst Naviplan had 15.23 million users in 2016, Naviplus' GlobeMiles had 12.5 million members in that year). Board of executives Chief executive officers (CEOs) #Michael Volaris (1984-90) (founded the company and led its original products to fame) #Tianna Walter (1990-2000) (led the colorization of all of Volaris' highway maps in office) #James Estrada (2000-14) (led the digitalization of Volaris in office) #Kenneth Edge (2014-17) (helped certain assets of the company get sold to Piggle and announced a new logo in office) Chief operating officers (COOs) #Sofiane Bass (1988-2000) (created the position for Volaris and turned the company into a profitable, private one in office) #Melissa Allen (2000-14) (contributed to the digitalization of Volaris in office) #George Johnston (2014-17) (restructured the company into a publicly-listed one in office) Volaris Careteam The use of the name "Volaris Careteam" refers to the non-profit organization Careteam for Women between 2010 and 2018, the latter being the year it was taken over by businesswoman Adele Yeatman, who had been an alleged victim of human rights violations while on prohibited territory before she settled in Wyndham, Michigan (where Volaris' former headquarters were located) in 2018, as she noticed that she could help end women's rights abuse. See also *Piggle – the company that currently operates some of Volaris' former assets, excluding the Crimefinder *Peprosoft – the company that currently operates the Crimefinder Category:Companies Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon